When multiple authors work together on a file, such as a document, computer program, presentation, or the like, they often exchange the file through email with each author making changes to the file and sending the modified file back to the other authors for review and further changes.
Currently, email attachments are not versioned for any changes made to them during an email conversation. While the subject of the email may be sorted to understand the conversation, the changes in the attachment, date of changes, and file history is not evident without actually comparing the attachments.